A Were Love Story
by Phantas
Summary: A young gay shifter gets caught up in Were politics when he falls in love with a bisexual Were. When they both get harassed by a bunch of younger werewolves, things begin to look ugly.


**A Were Love Story**

I was feeling depraved, tired, sick but all fuzzy at the same time. Something was wrong with me. We were in bed together, Max and I, making love. Or rather, he was, I was lying there feeling awful. It wasn't his fault – he was the best lover I'd had in years, and we'd been together for three years in a row since we met. But in my heart I felt there was something missing.

"Max?" I said, my voice a hoarse whisper.

"Mmmm..?" came a soft moan from down below. He was busy kissing the inside of my thighs, and gently stroking my penis.

"Max, could you stop for a moment? We need to talk." I wasn't getting aroused anymore, but was feeling more and more depressed. Max stopped kissing, but kept on stroking. His dark green, almond shaped eyes were looking hungry, but worried also. He must have spotted that somehow I wasn't getting off tonight, so he stopped stroking me and slithered his body upwards, coming up next to me. God, he looked even more beautiful now. His body had a golden glow, due to his coffee-coloured complexion. He had some Indonesian blood mixed with Creole, which showed through his dark coloured, curly hair. His lips were so luscious and sensual. Why was I about to give it all up?

His hand was resting on my (in comparison) pale chest. He was hairless, I had a full bush around my nipples. He was playing wit hit, tickling me. His eyes looked into mine, serious now. "What's the matter, Peter?"

The strange thing was, looking at him like that, I felt like kissing him. But i knew my heart's resolve and had to push through. "I don't want to do this anymore." Max stopped moving altogether and looked at me curiously. "I know, it comes as a shock. It's not any of your fault, it's mine. You're lovely, in every aspect. I just….ain't feeling anything anymore." So much for telling the truth. I felt enough, but it was all contradictory or painful. I sat up straight, and Max let his hand drop from my chest.

"But…why? We are having such a good time, and I never heard you complain before. What's wrong?" His eyes were large now, full of disbelief. Oh God, why was I going through with this?

"Nothing's wrong, that's just it. If I felt something was wrong I'd tell you straight, you know that. I wouldn't lie to you, ever. It's just that…something's wrong with me, I think. You're the loveliest person I know, we have great sex, we enjoy being together…I just feel there's something missing. I am missing something, but I can't put my finger on it."

Max closed his eyes. Or he looked down, I couldn't tell. "So…don't you love me anymore?" His voice was calm, but I could hear the anger coming through. Which was quite surprising. Max was one of the most kindhearted persons I ever met, and it was no wonder we fell in love back then. To hear such anger coming through that soft, sensuous voice was almost beyond me. "I think that might have something do with how I feel, yes. I still like you, but the passion's gone. It's all sweet and cuddly and…I just need more."

I couldn't believe what happened next. Max slapped me, hard. Right in the face. He _slapped_ me. It came as such a shock to me, that as I looked back at him, I felt tears welling up. Max looked stern and cold. "Out.' He said. 'Get out. Now. Gather your clothes and get out. I can't stand to see you."

I was off the bed in seconds, but getting my clothes back on while crying your heart out isn't exactly the most efficiënt way. So, while I had my pants on but was still struggling with the rest, Max got up, scooped up my clothes (a white shirt, a pair of socks and sneakers and a denim jacket), stuffed them into my arms and pushed me out the door of our apartment. He slammed it shut behind me. I couldn't believe that I just got kicked out of a life with one of the best persons I ever knew. But there I was, standing in the stairway, barefoot with clothes in my hand, lost for a moment. Oh, and crying at that.

I swallowed my tears and put on my socks, sneakers and shirt. I kept the jacket in hand, as it wasn't cold. It was the middle of June, and although the Spring had been quite cool, I could feel the Summer was coming. Now, you gotta know something about me. I'm not like other humans. I'm a shapeshifter. I can change into any animal I want to, but mostly I go by a fox…and sometimes a rabbit. I love rabbits. I tried being a cat once but that was horrendous. Dogs are easy but I feel lazy when I'm a dog and lose directions easily. So I stick to my regular guns: rabbits and foxes.

I made my way down the stairs and out onto the pavement. It was the middle of the night, and the roads were quiet but I could hear some cars about. My shifter nature gives me a greater sense of hearing as well as smell. Sight isn't my best quality, but I compensate for that in other areas. You might wonder what a shifter is doing in the middle of a town like Shreveport, but I actually like it here. Lots of supes around (oh yeah, supes is what we call supernaturals for short) and plenty of places to go out.

So, I was alone, feeling miserable and had no roof over my head. Luckily, I always keep my cellphone in my jeans pocket, regardless of where I a mor what I'm doing, so I du git up and looked at my friends list. There's always one person I can call on, no matter what time it was: Jackie.

Jackie was an old friend of my mother's, and she's always been a surrogate mother to me. Especially when I came out of the closet and my parents' shun me out, she was the one I could stay with for as long as it took. That was also the end of her friendship with my mother, and although she grieved that, she stood up for me when I needed it.

I rung her number, and let it ring three times before she picked up. "Hello?" came a croaky voice at the other end of the line. "Aunt Jackie? It's Peter. Listen, I need a place to crash. Can I come over and stay at your place for a while?"

"Peter dear, ofcourse! Do I need to come pick you up? No? Allrighty then, I'll be sure to put the kettle on. See you in a bit."

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I smiled and started making my way to Jackie's place.

It took me 15 minutes to get from Max's house (which was our house previously) to Jackie's front door. Jackie owned her own apartment building, with four apartments: one her own, the other three she rented out to total strangers who paid well. When she opened the door I was startled to see Aunt Jackie was getting older. I always envisioned her as being in her forties, but now I saw the toll time was beginning to take on her. Her normally strawberry blond hair was turning gray, and her face looked saggy and worn. Naturally, it was the middle of the night and not many people would look marvelous at such an hour, but Jackie always was the life of the party and looked that way. Her hair would be done up (now it just hung loose along her face), her make-up would be on and she would be wearing a fabulous dress and high heels. Now though, she was wearing a faded pink bath robe over her nightgown and fluffy bed slippers, which gave me a fright to be fairly honest.

"Aunt Jackie, good to see you again. I'm sorry to call on you this late but it was an emergency."

She hugged me then, and boy, did I need a hug! "Don't worry about it son. I know you only call on me when you're in some kind of dire straits, but I appreciate it's me you call on all the same." She pinched my cheek and gave me wry smile. We walked in then and I noticed her place hadn't changed a bit. It featured the same bourgeois wallpaper (with big flowers, exotic birds and strange swirls, all done up in pastels), a loungy beige sofa and thick gray carpeting. I remembered I used to love rummaging through that carpet with my hands. On the other wall, opposite the sofa stood a whitewashed wooden cabinet which supported a small tv set, a vcr and her old-fashioned telephone. At the back of the room was the open kitchen (even though it used to be seperate room, Jackie insisted on opening it up at the time). At the front, near the big windows, were a couple of dingy beige Seats, big enough to support me twice.

Jackie had already spun back and forth and was now bringing with her two cups of herbal tea which she put in front of us. "Now, Peter, didn't you bring any luggage?" She looked at me incredulously. I simply smiled, hoping it looked angelic. "No, unfortunately not. These clothes are all I bring with me. My boyfriend kicked me out."

Jackie gasped, a rather awkward sight. "He did what? If I ever get my hands on that boy, he won't know what's coming."

"No, no, aunt Jackie, please. It's not his fault. I broke up with him."

She seemed to be thinking on it and her face looked full of worry. "Is that the Indonesian boy you were dating a few years back? Aw, Peter, why on earth –"

I stopped her short there. "Yes, aunt Jackie, it's the 'Indonesian Boy'. His name is Max, you remember. He's the sweetest thing, but … the passion's gone. At least from my end."

"I should slap you right now, boy. How could you do that to him? He's been hanging around your behind for weeks until you finally decided to show him the light of day. And now, after, how many years? You decide to break up with him? Really, Peter, you ought to take better care of yourself and try and sit something out for once."

I started crying. Again. I felt angry, betrayed, sad and confused. Jackie scurried over to me and pulled me from the seat so she could hug me. I was sobbing into her chest like a little child. I faintly remember her leading me to the spare bedroom and helping me to bed. I must've cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day around noon. Jackie wasn't around but as I made my way to the living room annex kitchen I found a note stating that Jackie was at a fashion convention for the remainder of the day by invitation of one of her lady friends and that I shouldn't wait up for her tonight. Knowing her, and knowing myself, I probably wouldn't be around to see her come home. I am a notorious barti- _barfox_, and that's also how I came by Max.

I put on the coffeepot and sat down to wait while it bubbled. I love the scent of coffee, always have, and it helped me wake up a little. I put the tv on to kill some time, and when I got back with a mug, filled with hot, delicious steaming coffee, I noticed something on tv about a festivity tonight at one of the bars in town. It featured live music, dancers, and promised a ferocious spectacle. Somehow, all my senses (both supe and non-supe) were tingled. It would be a nice way to spend the evening, and maybe even pick up someone. I finished my coffee, turned off the tv and proceeded to the shower. It felt good to get rid of those clothes and be naked again. As I let the water drip from my skin I tried to figure out what I wanted to do. I would have to speak to Max again, in time, because some of my stuff was still at his place. _Not today, not tonight_, I thought and shook my head, causing drops of water to splatter against the glass walls of the shower cabin. It seemed like forever that I stood there, feeling bad, but eventually I got out and toweled myself dry. Jackie has these amazing big towels which you can envelop yourself in, and I've always loved them.

As my visits to aunt Jackie are frequent enough, I kept a closet filled with emergency clothing – the bare necessities like underwear and pants and shirts, for instance. Nothing fancy, just basic jeans and t-shirts mostly. I'm a casual kind of guy. Just as I was getting dressed (meaning I had my pants on, but nothing else) there was a knock on the door of the apartment. I didn't remember Jackie telling me she would get visitors, so I went to open the door. In front of it was one of the best looking men I'd ever seen. Tall, dark, handsome as hell, and tanned to the maximum. Strong too, as he was carrying a big cardboard box. He had a cap on stating he was from a delivery service called 'Jackson Delivery'.

"Hi there. Is this Jackie Armistad's residence?" His voice sounded like honey to my ears.

"It sure is. I'm Peter, a friend of Jackie's. What's the occasion?"

"I've got a delivery for Ms. Armistad here. Do you mind signing for it?"

"Sure, no problem. Why don't you come in to put it down? Looks mighty hot out there."

"Ah, if it's no problem to you, it would make my work a little easier. Thanks."

I savoured his voice: deep, almost rumbling and with a waft of a roaring sea. "Don't mention it. Hey, care for a drink? I have some fresh coffee." He pulled out the paper to sign and handed it over, with a pen. When I reached for it I touched his hand, feeling raw and edged. I noticed his fingers had barely a nail.

"Phew,' he said as he wiped his brow after taking his cap off. 'I should be getting on but I don't mind if you don't." I simply smiled.

"Ofcourse not. Make yourself at home." I said as I walked off to fetch the coffee for him. I couldn't help but glimpsing at him from time to time, and was simply adoring his long, dark hair, which curled. He must've kept it up cropped up under his cap, but as he had taken that off and was waving himself some air with it, the hair came tumbling down. He had an olive complexion I noticed, and I figured it was due to being in the sun much. He sported a slight stubble, and he was built pretty big. I tried to make smalltalk as I brought him his coffee. "You look awfully tense. I've dabbled in massage a bit, mind if I help you out?"

He sipped his coffee and looked quizically at first, then shrugged. "Sure."

Did I notice him looking me up just now or was that my imagination? Remember, I wasn't fully dressed. As my hands worked on his neck and shoulders, I asked: "So, you work out a lot? You're built pretty big. Bet you need that strength for all those packages."

He had put his coffee down before I started and now he inclined his head backwards as he enjoyed the massage thoroughly. "Not really…I go to the gym once in a while. Used to be quite the athlete in school though. But yeah, it's pretty convenient. You're not too badlooking yourself, there."

Ooookay. He definitely noticed me then. "Thanks, I guess. Not much of an athlete myself. Just your average dude I suppose." I spread the massage a bit, so my hands were free to roam. He still had his eyes closed, so I bent over a bit and smelled him. Smell is important to us shifters…and boy did this guy smell good. A clear scent of his cologne, something cheap, but underneath a strong smell. It smelled of woodland, and moonlit nights. I wondered. Could this guy also be a supe? That would be even better, I guessed. Most of my partners had been regular humans, and I had to devise ways of hiding my true identity for years. Even aunt Jackie didn't know. Another reason my parents' shunned me when I came out of the closet – shifters and weres are usually very straight, and very intent on extending their heritage. Not that it is such a pleasantry to you when you find out in your teenage years – you've got enough worries and us supes just get one extra.

"Would you mind taking off the top half of your overall, mister? It would make my work a little easier." I said in my most innocent voice. I was burning up inside! All my instincts were telling me to jump his bones right here and now, but I didn't want to dare it just yet. As I told you, shifters and weres are usually straight…and I simply wasn't sure.

Mr. Jackson Delivery opened his eyes, looking at me directly. I had hovered back a little thankfully, as his eyes were just strikingly black, and full of a dark fire. "No problem." He rumbled. I told him I was just going to get some massage oil from my room. I managed to clean it up a little just in case. When I came back into the living room I stopped right in my tracks. My mouth dropped as here he was, this delivery guy from Jackson: broad shoulders, olive skin, big biceps and a chest to die for, covered in a decent coat of dark fur. I knew my eyes were just eating him up then and there. I got an instant hard-on, I could feel the fabric of the jeans protesting.

I could feel his eyes on me, and when I looked up at his face I saw a comical expression. Hardly able to speak I managed to tell him to sit down. This time, I stood in front of him, his eyes at the level of my groin. I was just putting some oil on my hands when I suddenly felt a gentle, but cool nudge at my bellybutton. He was kissing the skin there! I proceeded with putting my hands on his shoulders, rubbing in the oil with gentle strokes. That sure roused him as he licked my bellybutton and suddenly grabbed my ass with his strong hands. I giggled, I was all giddy with excitement. "Oh, ah, I do believe I didn't catch your name, mister." More kissing and licking. "It's Bob." That was it. Oh yeah, and even more kissing. He had his arms around me now, and suddenly he lifted me up. This man was strong, very strong. We were roughly face to face when he rumbled: "Alright, enough foreplay. Let's get down to business, shifterboy." He knew!

He laid me down onto the carpet and we kissed. It was a full, warm and passionate kiss, broken only to catch our breath. He hovered above me, his dark, curly hair tumbling down his face, his black eyes boring into mine. His hands were positioned to either side of me, there was no room for me to move. But then I didn't want to.

We kissed more, and I put my arms around his waist. I started rubbing his back, but was secretly exploring his body with my hands. I quickly found out he went commando, just like me. When he realized, he stopped kissing me and smiled. "You naughty little shifter…fooling around while I ain't looking." He gave me one his smirks and then started to move, beginning with my neck. He knew just where to put his kisses to make me moan with pleasure. Either I was too easy or he was really good at what he was doing, and for the time being, I wasn't going to be worried about it. He placed butterfly kisses on my chest, lingering around my nipples. He gave each one a bit of a bite, after which he licked at them with his tongue. It was almost too much for me to take, the way this man knew how to make love. I was close to being in the seventh heaven and he wasn't even done yet!

He placed several sweet kisses along my treasure trail until he got to my pants. He growled, and he got busy on the button with his teeth. He didn't once used his hands on it, and he was skilled, 'cause before I knew it the jeans were open. I felt my dick wanting to come out, but he played it slow as he dove into my bush of fabulous fur, smelling, growling and kissing. He took hold of the pants then with his hands (finally!) and slipped them off me. Slowly. Because he was busy licking my nuts, the way a dog would. I truly had to call on all my experience not to unload too early. I was moaning throughout, which pleased Bob. He stopped. I was panting heavily, but curious as I was I looked up. Bob was busy taking off his overall. "No,' I said, 'wait." I got up on my knees and surprised him by putting my hands on his overall, and my face on his own treasure trail. I would repay in kind, that was for sure. I dwelled in his scent, it was so delicious. I let the overall slip down by itself, while my hands gripped his own ass. It was no surprise to me that felt sculpted, just like the rest of his body looked. But his ass was a good man's ass, just how I like them: strong, sturdy and full.

It surprised me to see he wasn't hard, like I was, but it wasn't limp either. Somewhere halfway. I took a moment to breathe, as I was still heavily panting from the excitement before and looked up at him. He put one hand on his penis, stroked it softly, until I took over with my mouth. I let my tongue caress it slowly before I began to suck on it, first slowly, put faster and faster. I felt it harden in my mouth, and I withdrew slowly, giving the head a slight lick, ensuring full potency. That excreted a moan from Bob, and I smiled.

Now, Bob was a dominant male, that I could tell, and he pulled me up, lifting me and putting his lips on mine again. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He withdrew. I looked in his eyes and knew he was ready. "To bed." I said to him, pointing the way. Within minutes I was on it (having not touched the floor since) and he spread my legs. He put one hand on my cock and said "Get ready to scream, shifter. This will hurt." A big grin spread across his face. I was prepared for anything, until he plunged himself in. I screamed, and screamed and screamed. It felt as though I actually died. At first he was rough, but after a while he slowed down, making me moan even more. Everytime he pulled his dick back, he jerked my cock. It was excrutiating, and it made me feel as if I was somewhere between turning into my fox shape and turning back to my human form again. Both tormenting as pleasurable, until we both came at the same time. I had never felt anything like it, and as I sagged down on the bed, exhausted, I looked into Bob's eyes. They looked strangely golden. Although I was close to falling sleep, Bob had one last surprise for me. He was virile, for sure, for he let me suck his cock some more until he came again and squirted his load into my mouth. Then he laid down next to me and we kissed, sharing the taste of it. I had never, ever had sex like this. It was magnificent. The last thing I remember was his strong arms around me, and falling asleep.

I hadn't slept for long. When I woke up I looked at my alarmclock and noticed it was only five in the afternoon. The second thing I noticed (or rather, felt) was that Bob was no longer lying next to me. I panicked. Had he left while I was still asleep? Would I ever see him again? Then I heard water splashing, and realized it came from the shower. Bob. Hmmm, now that was a very good idea.

I crawled out of bed, trying to be as silent as possible and shuffled my way towards the shower. The door was open, so I scurried in without making a sound. Bob had drawn the showercurtain back, but it has some holes in it. Through them, I could see glimpses of his amazing body, now all wet. I was licking my lips and slowly slipped past the curtain, thankful for it not making any sounds. Bob was too caught up in showering either way it seemed to actually notice, until I wrapped my arms around his big, slippery waist. He turned himself around and looked down at me. I laid my head against his chest and relished in his furry coat. I let the water splash onto me. "Hmmmm." He said, the sound resounding in his chest as a deep rumble. "Glad you could still join me." I looked up and saw he smiled. He bent his head and buried his nose (sleak and strong) into my hair. "God, you smell so good. Like sandelwood, fallen leaves and spring rain, or mowed grass. Good god, that alone turns me on." I could feel it, as his penis was hardening against me. He emitted a low rumble, and before I knew it I was up in his arms again, his teeth exposed in a growl. Then he kissed me, our tongues connecting passionately. But when he lifted one of my legs, widening my ass, to enter me with his hard dick, I shrieked. "Ah! No, please, I'm…I'm still a bit sore from this afternoon. I'm sorry." My eyes burned. He had stopped, just as the tip of his penis was touching my hole, and tears started to roll down my cheeks. His face had an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Peter, I really am." He put me back down on my feet, and kissed me while holding me close to him. My tears drowned into his fur. "I..I have never felt like this before. You stir something in me that I haven't felt in a long while. Something wild, and primal. I should have realized that you might not –" I interrupted him. "No, Bob, no. I feel quite the same. We connect on a primal, passionate level. And although I would want nothing less than fuck you all day and night, my body aches. The mind is willing, the body is not, apparently." I smiled. "But there are other ways to have fun." I cocked an eyebrow at him, while one of my hands wound itself around his length. Bob grimaced. "Ah, damn. I'd love to, but I really ought to get along. I have one more delivery to do, and I want to get my things sorted today. Raincheck?"

I laughed. "Ofcourse. In fact, I saw an ad on tv about a local bar here in Shreveport throwing a bash. I intended on going there, and maybe you'd like to join me?" I had let go of his dick and had my arms around him, stroking his lower back and butt. He seemed to think about it, because his brows wrinkled. I thought that was cute, how his face contorted to show his brain mulling things over. "Sure, I guess I can make that. I'll pick you up, alright? Say, around seven?" I nodded, and resumed kissing him. He lifted me up once more and pinned me to the wall of the showercabin. My arms were now wrapped around his neck, my legs around his waist. We must have stood there kissing for a good ten minutes before he put me down and stepped out of the shower. I turned off the tap, feeling very clean and drew back the curtain, eager not to let Bob out of my sight. We helped each other to get dry, giggling like freakin' schoolgirls as we had fun with the towels, before finally Bob said his farewell. I sighed, seeing that massive body moving so graciously out the showerroom into the living area, to pick up his overall off the floor. I lingered in the doorway while I admired him. He peeked back once, with a naughty glare in his eye. He had a wry smile on his face as he turned around to face me, allowing me to watch all his movements. He put on a show as he pulled on his overall teasingly slow. I was all hard, once more, which got a appreciative nod from Bob. He came over and kissed me on my forehead before he went out and finally closed the front door behind him. I closed my eyes, took a moment to breathe before I began to collect my things and prepare for tonight.

**Chapter Two**

Once I was out of the shower I put on some baggy clothes, made some dinner and watched some television to kill time. When I was done I got out my nice black jeans and a decent looking white buttoned shirt. I left the top three buttons open to make it a little less formal, and to show off some of my own chest fur. I looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time, to check if everything was in place. I keep my hair, which is an auburn kind of colour, short, though it had been a while since I'd seen the inside of a barber's shop. So now it was lengthy, and the longer hairs tended to curl up. I looked at it and figured it gave me a cool look. I put on some cologne to mask my own scent, just in case, and decided not to put on a jacket. Even though the night was cool, my own heat would be enough.I wrote a short note telling Aunt Jackie I would be home late if I'd be home at all, so she shouldn't wait up for me. I was just ready to go when there was a knock on the door. I looked at the clock: 2 minutes to seven. Perfect timing, Bob.

For sure, it was him standing in front of the door. My mouth dropped open again when I saw him. He had changed after completing his final delivery for the day and now was wearing black jeans and a white polo-shirt, topped off with a black leather jacket which made him look a bit thinner, but he was still broad enough to be called 'Big'. "Wow, you look amazing."

He smiled. "You don't look bad yourself, Pete. Shall we? You're ride is waiting." I grabbed my keys and headed out, locking the door behind me. Bob's truck was parked just by the sidewalk, nearest to the building. When we were both seated I saw that Bob had done his hair up a bit, though it still curled down his face. After he started the car and we were out the street, I breathed and asked something I had been meaning to ask all this time. "Forgive me if I'm prying too much, but you never told me how it is that I managed to run into the rare gay Were. As far as I could tell most Weres were straight, and the majority of shifters. What are the odds?"

He gave me a sideward glance, as he was keeping his eyes on the road. It was dark, and the lights weren't really giving a lot of it to see by, especially on this side of town. "I'm not, actually. Gay that is. I'm bisexual." I fel talmost choked up but I simply had to know. "How is that for you, as a Were? I imagine it is difficult, especially in a pack?"

He nodded. "It is, but thankfully I'm not in a pack. I'm considered a lone wolf, and am registered as such with the pack administration. It wasn't easy…My parents are both full Weres and members of the Jackson pack. They expected me to be a breeder for the pack, like my dad was. My first girl was also a Were, and boy, that was a dire mistake. Where do we have to go? I need to make a turn here." I was so engulfed by his story that I had to dredge myself up out of a certain zone. "Oh, it's a right here and then straight on. Can't miss it. Please, continue."

"Yeah, so, this Were girl was a bombshell to look at, but I never had any feelings. So, no babies either. I couldn't bare the responsibility. My parents understood that it was a bit much to take on as a teenager, so they let me pick out a girl next. It was another Were, and I was taken with her. We managed to have unencumbered sex, but it felt weird to me. She was more a friend than a love interest, and again no babies came out of the union so it blotced again. It was at that moment I decided not to date any Weres again. I started dating a human girl, a lovely sweet thing, her name was Julia. She was from Monroe, but worked in Jackson and we met at a party of a mutual friend. We instantly had it on, that night was very memorable to me as we secretly had sex in the friend's bedroom. Now, this guy had a big, BIG house, so we weren't discovered thankfully.

Unfortunately, my parents did find out about it. I don't even know how, but they forbid me from seeing the girl again. I resisted. I plead with them. But the answer was no. It was then I decided to step out of the pack, and become a lone wolf. Is this the place?"

He stopped and parked the car against the sidewalk. I nodded. I wanted to get out but he stopped me. "Loup Garou? You know what kind of bar that is right?"

I blinked at him, hopelessly at a loss. I'll admit my French wasn't that good. He sighed. "Loup Garou means Werewolf. It's a Werebar." He looked gravely disapproving. I stammered. "Oh, ah.. I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I wasn't really paying attention when it flashed on TV. Perhaps we should go somewhere else?"

He pondered that. "Nah. I want you to have a good time, and this is a good a place as any."

We got out of the car and walked over to the bar. It consisted of two parts: an all-barred up facade of metal with the words 'Loup Garou' in flashing blue and red neon, and a more open part, with half glass, half wooden panelling where we entered. It had a couple of booths and chaired tables, and looked like it used to be an all-American diner. I guess whatever party was going to happen tonight would be at the place next door.

When we entered I noticed a couple standing over the jukebox, obviously in love. There were a couple of regulars that sat at the bar, tended by a middle-aged man with a graying beard and retreating hairline. His eyes followed us as we walked over a booth in the back. I maneuvered us there, because the first thing I saw when we entered was also a group of four men, dressed in denim, sitting together at a table playing cards. These guys didn't look like you'd want to play cards with them, let alone talk. Sure enough they'd seen us enter, and I imagined one of them would be obliged to meddle.

I mentioned this to Bob, who seemed to be stuck in a sullen mood, and he merely grumbled a confirmation. I stood up from my seat and went up to the bar. The regulars all had their eyes either in their glasses or on me, and I felt like I stood out like the sore thumb dressed in my white shirt. Denim surely was the dresscode here. When the bartender made his way over I ordered two beers. His eyes were dark and unfathomable. He was on his guard, but I wasn't entirely sure it was due to us.

For sure, as soon as I got back to my seat and handed Bob his beer, one of the denim boys was walking towards us. He wore a sleeveless denim vest, as well as washed jeans, and army boots. He wore nothing under the vest, showing off a fair amount of fur (I tried not to let my temperature rise because of that) and ripped muscles. When he addressed us, his voice was sharp and showed no sign of a drunk. "Hello there misters! Welcome to our dear establishment!" This got a warning look from the bartender. "Would the two newcomers be so kind as to tell me what the fuck they're doing here?"

His tone went from fake cheer to threatening in two seconds. I saw Bob shift but I warned him with my eyes that I'd handle this. For now. I put on my friendliest face and turned to the man. "Ofcourse sir , we're here to enjoy ourselves. Drink a beer, have a chat, maybe even dance. I suspect the place next door is more of a club? I noticed it sported the name."

For some strange reason the denim guy was only looking at Bob, waiting for his reaction, and totally ignoring me. When Bob did not speak, he unwillingly turned to me. "Sure, shifterfuck. The place next door is where you get slaughtered, Stupid fuck. We don't want your money. This is a Werebar. Weres only. So get your fucking shifter ass out of here, or I'll do it myself."

Bob was stirring heavily in his seat, and I could sense his controlled rage aching to come out. But before he could make his move we heard a roaring voice. "DUKE! That's enough from you. Behave yourself or you're not getting any more drinks." Denim guy (Duke, I reprimanded myself) turned around to face the voice – which had come from the bartender. Duke did not seem to be impressed. "What's up grandpa? Getting soft in your old age? I remember my father telling me that us Weres never needed shifters to do a wolf's work."

The bartender's eyes were glowing, a faint red colour. "In my day, which your father might also remember, we'd pound puppies like you into obedience. Respect your elders, or piss off." I heard some of the regulars, more or less the same age as the bartender, mention something like 'what's it coming to'. I could clearly smell the submerged rage and anger in the bar. Bob too, because I saw his nostrils flaring. His eyes were glowing a dull gold. I tried to calm him down. "Hey, relax. It's nothing but a bunch of losers, trying to impress us. Not gonna happen." Oops. My bad.

Not having been much of an attentive student in Wereclasses, Duke's hand was suddenly around my neck and before I knew it I was flying to the floor with him attached. Whilst trying to get some air in, the pressure was suddenly released and I saw Bob putting his muscles to work on Duke's face. A woman screamed. Some of the regulars scrambled out of the way when Bob and Duke were toppling tables. I yelled Bob's name but it got cut short by an army boot slamming into my face. Blood splattered from my face onto the floor, and I was groggy for a moment. I screamed as one of the denim guys had me by the hairs.

Although I had my eyes closed, and tears were running down my cheeks from the pain, I could hear that there was a lot of fighting going on. Opening my eyes just a slit I saw that Bob was getting pummeled by the two other denim guys while Bob himself was pummeling Duke. Heavily. Suddenly a roar pierced my ears as it rang through the bar annex diner. "ENOUGH!"

The whole bar went silent. Gravely silent. The bartender was standing on the counter, breathing heavily. His eyes were now glowing a bright red. I recognized this. He was close to turning. The long-haired denim guy that held my hair let go of me, but didn't slide off me, so I was still pinned to the floor. The bartender walked – no, strode over to the tangle of Weres, including Bob. With one big hand he shoved two of the denim guys aside, giving them both a snarl. I noticed the couple had vanished, and most of the regulars were hovering near the back wall. The bartender now was looming over Bob, who was crouched over Duke with one fist raised in the air, ready to come down. The bartender took a hold of that arm, which somehow calmed Bob down. He took a step back after taking a look at the bartender's grim face. Now Duke was lying on the floor, and the bartender loomed over him. "Get up, you useless piece of shit. I gave you plenty of warnings. Warnings I didn't have to give you if you'd been a good packmember. Now, I see no reason not to report this behaviour to the leader. Consider yourself cut loose, and don't you ever come into my sights again or I will rip you apart."

I noticed that Duke was bleeding from several wounds, nothing too serious-looking though, and that he had a black eye. He had genuine fear in his eyes, and managed to quickly scramble onto his feet and take off. He gave Bob and me a curious look, and he and his mates left the bar. Including the one that was saddled on my back. He had been scared by Bob coming my way. Bob was nice enough to help me on my feet. I bled a little from the corner of my mouth, but it wasn't anything serious to make me worry. What did worry me was the bartender moving his gaze towards us, and striding into our direction.

His first question startled me. I hadn't expected it. "What are you?" I had expected him to apologize for the inconvenience, but this was so out there I didn't know what to say. "I..I'm sorry, I don't get what you mean?"

"What is your relation to this wolf? I recognize he is a lone one, but what do you want with him?" I felt attacked, but before I could open my mouth, Bob intervened. "He is my friend, and a shifter. We…have been intimate." That got a gasp out of the remaining weres in the bar, and even I was taken aback at Bob's almost shameful tone of voice. But the bartender wasn't put off. "I figured as much. I won't judge you, as you are not a member of our pack, or any pack whatsoever, but I hope you understand that the majority of us will find this behaviour….disgusting." He seemed to imply more than he was saying, and Bob got the hint even if I didn't. "I understand. We will leave. Here is my card, so you can contact me about your damages. I wil make the necessary arrangements to refund you."

The bartender nodded, acknowledging Bob's submission to Were regulations, and with that he took my hand and we were off. We got into the car and drove off, all silent. I was too shocked at first to be able to say a word, almost indignified. Bob's silence, I wagered, was due to his reluctant but obligatory submission to a higher ranking member of a pack. We had driven for a shirt while, reaching the outskirts of town where population was less dense and more woods, when I found my voice again. "Will you please explain what the hell that was all about?"

Bob pulled over on a lone road that was sided by woodland. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were almost white. He turned to me, his face blazen with rage. "What that was about?" he said in a eerily calm voice. I would have accepted him screaming, raging at me. This calmness was unbearable. "I'll tell you what that was about. It was about the fact that I went in there with a shifter, and that I had to allow myself to become the object of disdain and ridicule because I have lain with a shifter, and to add insult to injury, that the shifter was male. Thát is what that was all about, for fuck's sake!" Bob's eyes were glowing a golden orange as his rage bubbled up to the surface. I swallowed hard. "So…are you breaking up? Is that what you're saying? Are you ditching me now, just because some old Were tells you you've overstepped an invisible line? Fine!" Being rather hot-tempered myself, I got out of the car. I intended to walk back to Shreveport from where we were, but I didn't get far. Bob was next to me as I reached the back of the truck. Unable to control his emotions, he was on me in seconds. "No, goddamn you, no!" His eyes were a full golden colour now, but he was still human. Then he kissed me, roughly, sticking his tongue in deep. I coughed as he pulled back. I should have realized that not only did the fight in the bar raise his adrenaline levels, it also aroused him immensely. He had two choices: either to kill me or to ravage me sexually. I have to admit I was happy it wasn't option one, but I wasn't too sure I could handle option two right now. Shifters and Weres heal pretty quickly, but the emotional shock of the episode in the bar had shaken me, and I was hardly in the mood to have sex. Unfortunately for me, Bob was in control here.

In the time it took me to get my breath back, he had opened the backflip of the truck, taken off his leather jacket and threw it in the loading area. He then lifted me with his strong arms and began kissing me again, our tongues connecting passionately. I would never be able to resist Bob…he was just too hot. He slid me onto the loading area, right into his jacket. It smelled of him, of his dark, deep scent that reminded me of sunrise in the desert and moonlight in a forest. He was on me then, kissing my neck, his hands fumbling with my shirt. I was nervous and hoped noone would drive past. Just then Bob reared back his head and chest, effectively saddling on me. His eyes were still golden, a deep gold colour, and his gaze was like steel. He scared the shit out of me. He knew I was afraid. He wanted me to be. He slipped out of his polo, throwing it to his side and towered over me. He was heaving, but I knew he was far from tired. It was the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His chest gleamed with sweat, the droplets caught in his black, curly chesthair. His mouth was caught somewhere between a grin and a growl, teeth bared. He placed his hands on the line of the buttons of my shirt and roared, ripping the shirt open. _Damn, _I thought to myself,_ that was one of my best shirts._

He dove onto me again, his tongue now licking my chest. He was being rough, very rough. He didn't care if I felt comfortable. I moaned as he sucked at my nipples, but it was a moan filled with anxiety and fear. What was he going to do to me? Was I going to survive this?

I sensed he was getting his pants off, and with his teeth he was ripping off the button on my pants. He shoved me upwards abruptly, my head bumping against the driver's cabin. Then he was in me, shoving his big, thick cock into my ass. I screamed. Hell, I probably woke the entire fucking forest. I heard him roar, and grunt, and moan as he turned me over, wanting me face down. I clamped my hands onto the loading area of the track. I was crying of pain. It took only a couple of minutes, though it felt like eternity. He howled, coming in me just before he slumped on top of me, out of breath, me sobbing like crazy. He was still in me when he folded his arms around me, and he started kissing the back of my neck. He shifted sideways so we could both lay together, underneath the stars, watched only by the trees. "I'm sorry." he whispered, and countless times after. And me, stupid fool that I was, believed him.

**Chapter Three**

Several minutes later, Bob was snoring. I somehow managed to move myself inwardly to get out of there, and slipped out of Bob's strong arms without waking him. Phew. I searched around for my clothes and found my ripped shirt. I couldn't close it anymore, but it was still wearable, thankfully. My pants were on the ground, just below the truck. I shivered, as the night had gotten colder. It was eerily quiet around us, apart from Bob. The whole evening had already shaken me, but Bob practically raping me had left me terrified. Just thinking about it got my lower lip trembling and I fought back the tears that were trying to come up. No good being all sobby when you're alone in the woods. Because it was cold, I looked at Bob's leather jacket lovingly. It was slightly buried underneath him, but I thought I could manage to get it out. I had to pull hard, and Bob did roll over a bit, but it didn't wake him and I was glad to have it on me to keep out most of the briskness of the air. Well, I was dressed, now what? We were in the middle of nowhere, at least as far as I could see. There was woodland all around, and since the…rape…I hadn't seen any cars pass us by. Then I caught a waft of something, and I called out. "Who's there?" Worried that Bob might have woken up, I turned around, only to find him still drifting in dreams.

The faint smell had come from my right, which was the closest woodland. I stepped into the bushes by the side of the road, to get me away from Bob so I could call out again. "Anyone out there?" My nose had gone haywire – the woods held too many scents to pinpoint what it was that I had smelled out on the road. I stepped into the darkness of the woods a bit more, and then I caught the smell again. Fear struck me around the heart – I recognized that smell. Weres. And that meant if I could smell them, they could smell me. Suddenly, from the darkness sprang four pairs of animal eyes. I trudged back to the truck, calling Bob's name.

"Bob! Bob, wake up!"

By the time I reached the truck, four wolves had surrounded me. Two were at the edge of the woods, their black fur almost mingling with the shadows among the trees, but their eyes shining like diamonds. On the road came two others, one with a brown coat and another black one. The black one had diamond coloured eyes, but the brown one, which looked somewhat smaller than the other three, had amber-coloured eyes. They were looking right at me, when all of a sudden the small one seemed to be covered with a blurry coating. Then I heard a 'voop' and before me wasn't a wolf anymore, but a familiar looking man. Duke.

Duke wasn't a tall guy, and I think he was about my height. But, he had strong arm, leg and chest muscles, as most weres do. His chest was covered with reddish-brown hair, and he was clearly aroused. And, strangely enough, he looked rather attractive in the moonlight.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the shifterboy with his lover." Duke took a step toward me, and I stepped back until I had my back against the truck.

"What's the matter, shifter? Scared? Where's your big mouth now, huh?" I didn't say a word, and I tried real, _real_ hard to look into his eyes…but my gaze drew downwards each and every time. I could slap myself for being such a fool! Even in the face of danger, and after being raped by my lover, I was still standing here thinking of sex! And not only that, but with the guy that was currently the enemy! What was wrong with me?

As Duke noticed what I had been looking at, he grinned. "Oh, I see! Getting hammered by your wolf lover there wasn't enough for you! Well, that's no surprise…you need a real man rather than a halfwolf to do the trick!" He laughed, and it sounded very guttural. He had his hand around his penis, jerking it, rather grotesquely.

Before I could reach back to try and wake Bob, Duke was on me and roughly letting his tongue lick my cheek, while holding me tightly. _Damn it!_ I thought. _I was not going to get raped twice, for crying out loud!_

I lifted my knee up into his groin. That sure took the hot air out of this buffoon. Unfortunately, his wolf friends were growling now that their buddy wasn't in charge anymore. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that it didn't feel like a form of payback on his behalf….it felt more like…some sort of test?

Bob grunted at that moment and the thought got lost. He woke up, noticed the danger, and 'vooped' into his wolf form right in the trunk. Oh my, I knew he was big as a man, but even in wolf form he was impressive. Deeply black furcoat, those golden eyes burning holes into anyone who looked on and a very fear-inducing row of sharp teeth. I nodded, hit Duke between his shoulders with both my arms and hands rolled into fists, and Bob jumped onto the road before me.

The three wolves immediately jumped on him, and Bob fought bravely. But even I could see that he was outnumbered, and that we needed another way to win this fight. Then I realized what I had been thinking about earlier – this was a test for Duke. Like a rite of passage perhaps. Duke was still out of it, which was strange considering he should be stronger than me. But I didn't think of that – I grabbed him by the neck with one arm, and lifted him up so the wolves could see him.

"Hey! Hey! Stop fighting now or I'll kill your friend!" Ofcourse, it was an empty thread but his friends didn't know it.

The wolves stopped fighting and Bob backed up. No major wounds were inflicted, although one wolf staggered a bit with a hind leg. One of them 'vooped' into his human form. It happened to be the long haired denim guy who had pulled my hair in the bar. He was a lean, tall, muscular guy with a pale complexion. He looked at me, then signaled the other two, still in their wolf form, to back up.

"What did you want from us? Why did you attack us?" I asked him.

When he spoke, his voice was like a whisper. "This was a test of skill. Duke has lost. Do with him what you will, but please don't kill him. We can take him back, but…"

Hmpf. Were politics again. I figured they'd just come back to hunt us as soon as Duke got wind of it, so I thought quick. "No. He will be our hostage. Bob, change back and start the car." Bob turned his snout to me, then 'vooped' back into his human form. His eyes were still golden, but he was panting heavily. The night had taken his toll on him. He pulled his clothes from the trunk and dressed quickly. I could tell the other weres were more impressed with him while he was naked. I couldn't blame them, as it showed off his muscular build. Even I was impressed with him. I walked back slowly, with Duke still in my arms. Either he kept himself limp or I gave him a more forceful blow than I thought, but he seemed unconscious for sure. I wasn't complaining, as this played right into our hands. I managed to stuff him into the driver's cabin next to Bob, before I turned to the weres again. "Leave now, and do not follow. We will be in touch to discuss terms." I watched as the were in human form nodded gravely before changing back into this wolf form and then they were off into the darkness of the woods. I had no way of telling whether they would keep to their word, but I figured I'd just have to take my chances and trust in were loyalty. Pfft.

When I crawled back into the driver's cabin next to unconscious Duke and Bob, I shivered. "Take us somewhere quiet Bob, please. We have lots to talk about."

He grinned, looked at Duke beside him, and said. "We sure do. I'll drive to my place. It's pretty remote."

I had hoped we could have sat in silence after that, but Bob decided to continue with his life's story. He didn't give a warning he would, he just continued from where he left and started. I guess he must have felt it might comfort me.

"After I cut myself loose from the Jackson pack, I went through life feeling miserable for a while. I got a job in construction which paid enough to get my own place to live, a small apartment at first. But even though I had a job, I felt completely off. I started drinking a lot, and hanging out in bars. I hadn't attempted to date in months, when I ended up in a vampire bar on one of my barhunts. It's right here in Shreveport actually, called Fangtasia. You might have heard about it.

Anyway, I was drunk, very drunk, when this boy came up to me, he couldn't have been anywhere over 17. I was 20 at the time, so not much older, but still. He must have noticed that I was a were, and that I was miserable because he took time to sit with me, chat with me for a minute or two. He told me everything would be fine, and at that moment I believed him completely.

I went with him to his place. I'm not sure I went voluntarily, as those vamps can make you do all kinds of stuff, but as I said, I wasn't in my right mind. You couldn't drag a were into a vamp-specific bar even if they offered free meat. Huh."

I couldn't help myself but feel for him. I knew it was something he had to get off his chest. After a short pause, he continued.

"I was stonedrunk and close to passing out. The vamp, his name was Alric or something, put me on his bed, and lay next to me. He asked me if I had ever been with a man before, but I was so out of it I must've just mumbled something incoherent. He started to take off my clothes, slowly, one by one, until I was naked. He too, was naked by then. He began kissing me, first on the lips, then slowly moving further. When…when he got to my cock I was wide awake. I couldn't move, I was completely entranced. His kisses had stirred something in me, something I hadn't felt for a long time. I…He…let me just say that Alric was the first boy I made love to. After that I had more nights with Alric, until he left me. Just like that, Alric decided he had to go, had to leave me behind. Told me I was becoming too dependent on him, too obsessed. I didn't know what he meant, but the final night we were in bed together he bit me. And drank my blood. He told me this is what would happen when he stayed with me, but ten times worse. I was out that door in seconds, didn't even bother with clothes, but ran to my apartment, locked the door and didn't come out for at least two days and nights. It was the most horrifying experience of my life.

After that I was confused, but dated a few girls here and there, some supes, some not. And a few boys, all human. They couldn't handle me. I was too much for them. And then I ran into you."

He looked at me then, and I knew I loved him. Tears were coming down my cheeks, but I knew Bob would not be just another lover. And in his eyes I read the same determination – he wasn't going to let me go. He loved me.

Duke had been more out of it than we knew, as he was unconscious for most of the drive up to Bob's house. The house was located a few miles outside of Shreveport, and was built in the middle of dense woods. A small dirt road led up to his house from the main road which we had taken for several miles since we left town. I had shared some of my life with Bob, and because of that we grew closer to eachother. By the time we arrived at Bob's house, Duke was coming to, and when he noticed he had been taken he slumped. Bob all but dragged him into the house.

Bob's place had three levels: the basement, the lowest part of the house which consisted of brickworks. It supported the other levels of the house, which looked very modern within this stretch of woodland. The second level, or first floor could be reached by a metal staircase up from the driveway, where Bob's car was parked. The first floor was done up in wood panelling, dark on the outside but the front of the house was full of large windows, almost from ceiling to floor. The third floor, and final level of the house, was an attic, just under the slanted roof.

The front door was oak wood, and when we entered, I was struck by how inside everything also looked so modern. Yet it wasn't cold, or stark…no, it was quite comfortable. Bob had put some nice big furniture in the house: large chocolate brown couches, and two plumpy chairs in the same colour. This was offset by walls painted a soft cream colour. The living room was spacious, and led to a smaller, yet evenly spacious kitchen. It was nothing like Aunt Jackie's or my old place. I had a twinge thinking about Max then, but shrugged it off. I had broken up with him and I had to forget about it. I needed to move on with my life, and Bob seemed the right guy to do that with.

Bob had dropped Duke into one of the plumpy chairs, and he called over to me, because I was enjoying the view out of the windows. Bob had got some great lighting done – both in the ceiling as well as the floor were small but bright, soft lights that gave the rooms a warm glow. "Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, something stronger perhaps?"

"Nothing for me thanks, but maybe Duke could use some water. And a beer perhaps, to loosen his tongue if it ain't working." I tried to make that sound casual but my voice was still a bit shaky, so I wasn't sure it got the right result. Bob simply nodded and walked into the kitchen, which was bright and shiny. There was a hallway leading away from the kitchen, and I could see it led to the stairs to the attic, and to another door. Probably a toilet or a bathroom, and maybe another bedroom.

I walked over to where Duke was sitting and set myself down into one of the couches, making sure I was opposite Duke. He had rolled himself up in the chair, concealing his perfectly toned body, and he had his head resting on his knees, which he had pulled up towards him. His arms, which were lovely and strong, wrapped tightly round his legs. It was the first real time I had a good look at him and noticed that he couldn't be that old…probably just out of his teens. Maybe 20, 21?

I waited until Bob came back with the water and beer, which he put besides Duke on a sidetable. Bob had flung his precious leather jacket over one of the other chairs and settled down next to me on the couch, flinging his legs over the other arm of the couch. He had taken off his shoes too, but I did not see where they were. Probably in the hallway or something. Enough procrastination…time to do what we (well, I) set out to do. I took a deep breath. "Duke. Duke, please look at me."

The young were lifted his head, just enough so his eyes bored into mine. They were emerald green, which fit really well with his redbrown hair, which was short but he had bangs to the side of his head. I noticed the little hair on his legs and arms was also a light brown, or red…depending on how the light caught it. I read fear and anger in his eyes, but I wasn't sure the anger was targeted at us. Duke's voice sounded clear, but shaky when he asked: "What are you going to do to me?"

I looked surprised. Bob simply looked a bit…bored, but I guess the adrenaline was wearing off and he felt sleepy. It was already past midnight. "We're not going to do anything to you, Duke. We just want some answers. I have suspicions and assumptions, which I would like to see confirmed or denied."

Duke seemed to think on this, and nodded. In the meantime, Bob had chosen to put his head on my lap, still able to eye the young were up if need be, but making himself comfortable. I absently let one of my hands rummage through his hair, which was so fine and dark. "Why don't you start by telling us why you approached us in the bar this evening?"

Duke was concentrating on Bob, but Bob was distracted and beginning to let his eyes drop closed. The Were had pulled one arm up to fold it around my waist while he was lying in my lap, and his head was slightly turned towards my belly. I felt him nudge it with his nose and lips. When the young Were saw Bob was not forming any threat, he began to talk. "It was not my idea. My…friends were there to carry out a sort of…test. I was to be tested to become a full fledged member of the pack. "

I nodded. I had expected something like this. "Was this an official test? Because I'm getting the feeling that this was set up to annoy you. I think there is something they knew about you which didn't go down well with them."

Duke's eyes suddenly went on full alert. They practically glowed. I hit the mark. "It's true that they, or at least, one of them knew something. The long haired one, Ethan is his name, used to be my buddy. We grew up together as cubs, our parents were friends and we are both full weres. Sometime before this all came to pass, me and Ethan had been running through the woods. We did that a lot, just to let off some steam and enjoy ourselves. We had always been close, very close friends, but Ethan had his path to take and so had I and that night was one of the few times we had been together in the last three years. We saw eachother at weremeetings and such, and birthdays and burials, but beyond that we both had our seperate lives. Ethan is a bit older though, and had passed through his tests with flying colours. When a Were becomes an adult, he has to pass a series of tests, known as the Rite of Passage. I won't bore you with the details, but let's say I had more difficulties with those tests."

Bob grunted something of an approval and a confirmation, but he was very drowsy. The one hand behind my back was rubbing it, and I knew he was in the mood. I kept stroking his hair and tried to keep my cool (which is hard when a hot piece of manmeat is lying in your lap and wants you badly). Bob's lips were kissing my belly now, and his tongue gave it the occasional lick. I was beginning to breathe deeply, but remained steady for most part. This wouldn't last much longer though.

"Please, continue. I want to understand what drove you, or them, to do this."

Duke was clearly sensing some kind of sexual tension because his eyes remaind aglow. They were no longer green, oh no sirree, they were amber. "So, there was that night, when both Ethan and I had run together as wolves for old time's sake. We were panting heavily when we finished, and Ethan changed back into his human form and lay himself down under a tree. He fell asleep, and that's when I changed back. I tried to hold back what I was feeling, but I couldn't. My insides were all tangled up, and seeing my friend naked, exposed like that, increased my excitement. Normally the hun tor run would arouse us anyway, but for me it was worse this time, because….because…."

This is where Duke broke into tears. He leaped up from the chair suddenly and ran – me and Bob were immediately alarmed but Duke was running towards one of the high windows. Bob went after him, while I remained seated, feeling a bit shaken. I looked at both weres, standing there. Bob was talking onto Duke, but softly and I couldn't hear a word. Then Bob put his arms around Duke, allowing him to cry into Bob's chest. After a minute or so, Bob came walking back, an arm around Duke's shoulders. "I think he needs a good night's sleep.' Bob said, 'We'll talk to him in the morning." He winked at me and then walked off, Duke in his wake. The young Were looked absolutely miserable, but I think I knew what to make of the entire episode tonight now. I waited till Bob came back from the hallway and had settled himself next to me. He had a lusty look in his eyes and leaned into me quite a bit. "Wait, Bob…are we on the same page here? I mean…are you getting it?"

He thought about what I just said, then nodded. "Yes. The young boy must've tried something on Ethan, who was not inclined that way. A form of trust was broken, and the older Ethan and his two friends decided to play a mean trick on Duke. I feel for the poor boy – he's had an already tough life being what he is, and then his friends stab him in the back…it's just wrong."

"I guess some weres just aren't…made…out…of…." I didn't finish the rest of my sentence because Bob was on me again, kissing my neck and pulling off my shirt (that he ripped, I reminded myself) off me with his hands. As he came up to my face he said: "Let's go to bed." I knew it was useless to resist, even though I wanted to badly considering the night I'd had. But he had me in his arms by then, carrying me off the couch, into the dark hallway and up the stairs. Arriving there, we came upon a landing, where we took a left turn, into the master bedroom. We were kissing all the way until he put me down on the bed, stripped himself (always a treat to the eye) and pulled off my pants. We snuggled up under the blankets and had amazing sex until we both felt delighted and fell asleep.

**Chapter Four**

When I woke up the next morning, I lingered in the good feeling I'd had all night before I noticed that Bob was no longer there in bed, next to me. I turned and felt sad for a moment, but I figured he might be downstairs. I looked at the alarmclock on the bedstand, at Bob's side and noticed it was around ten. _Thank God it's Saturday_, I thought. I only worked four days in the week, at a photography shop in Shreveport. It didn't pay much but I got by, and I had some nice colleagues.

I stretched out, yawned and got out of bed. I looked around and saw a white bathrobe hanging on a hook on the inside of the bedroom door. I took it off and stepped into it. I was fully nude, and I didn't bring any clothes apart from the ones I wore last night. The robe was slightly large, but it fit well enough and was warm. The morning was slightly chilly. I ventured out and listened, but the house was quite silent. I went downstairs to find a note, sticking to the fridge in Bob's kitchen:

_Babe, I got a call this morning from my work. They had a package which needed to be delivered before Monday. It might take me a while but I'll be back by dusk. Don't worry about food – you'll find anything you'll need in the fridge or in my cellar._

_Take care, love ya,_

_Bob_

I sighed, and smiled. I missed Bob already. I looked around – ah, yes, coffee! I put on the machine, which pruttled and purred while I gathered up a mug from one of the cabinets. I heard a sudden noise and turned around, to find Duke standing there, by the kitchen table, also in a white bathrobe. "Good morning Duke. Want some coffee?"

As if registering that I was there only when I spoke to him, he looked at me and said: "Oh. Ah, yes, thank you. That would be nice."

I turned to the cabinet and grabbed another mug. While I was at it I found a bowl of sugar and some spoons, as well as some milk. I drink mine with sugar, but I figured Duke might like the choice. A small 'ting' noise signaled the coffee was ready, and while I was pouring I asked Duke: "So, you had a good night's sleep?"

Duke yawned loudly. "Oh, yes, a fabulous sleep. Didn't wake up once. The bed's comfy too. For some reason I just feel very awake, or real, for that matter."

I walked over to the table (a wooden one, I noticed) and gave Duke his mug. I pulled some coasters from a coaster holder on the table and put one down for him as well as myself. I didn't want to spoil Bob's good things. I smiled. "Yes, I know what you mean. I've had mornings where I wasn't sure whether I was alive or dead." I laughed, and Duke smiled too, a very cute smile. He had pretty teeth, white and straight. Even with his out-of-bed hair look he looked smashing. I realized it was strange – I was sitting here, at pretty much a stranger's kitchen table, talking to another total stranger and yeti t felt like the most natural thing in the world. As if we…belonged together. Duke must have read my facial expression, as he asked: "You okay? You look like you've eaten a mouse or something." That was such an out-there comment that I laughed out loud. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking how strange this all is – I mean, I hardly know you yet we get along, even though you attacked me twice, and we're sitting here in a house that I'd never seen before tonight. I'm simply amazed at how fast things can go."

Duke nodded. "When did you meet Bob? You know him long?"

"No, that's the weird thing. I only met him yesterday…he was a delivery guy bringing a package for a woman I was staying with. I invited him in, because it was a hot day and he looked rather beat. And one thing led to another…" I didn't finish my sentence and Duke laughed. It was a good laugh, and Duke's voice was comforting to hear. Clear, but not high. Deep, but not dark. For a moment we just sat there, in silence, drinking our coffee. Then, I got up. "Right, time for a shower. Would you mind cleaning up?" I asked Duke. He shrugged, indicating that he'd do it. I put my mug down in the sink, wiped my hands on the cloth lying there and turned. Duke pointed out the shower was right next to his bedroom, on this level, just beyond the stairs.

I thanked him and made my way over there. What I had saw when I opened the door exceeded my expectations: It was a huge space, divided in two. The prime part, right after stepping in had a wooden floor and wood panelling. Two sinks were integrated into the wood panelling, and had a huge mirror above them. Below them were two cabinets, filled with bathroom stuff, like hairgel and toothpaste and the like. On the opposite side were tall cabinets, reaching from floor to cealing, all wood except these had wicker doors. The second part of the room was the actual shower – a tiled floor, with a tiled wall in the center. There were two accessways on each side of it. All tiles were a cream colour, with beige swirls, like marble, through them. On the tiled wall in the center were hooks where you could hang your clothes, or, in my case, my bathrobe. I did so and pulled out some showergel from the cabinet under the sinks. I stepped onto the tiles and shivered, they were cold to the touch. Then I saw the actual shower: it was a huge showerhead, which hung high up in the center, so the water would flow all over you. I was thrilled by this new sensation, and turned it on quickly. Only then did I notice that on one side, the one where I entered, was a large mirror on the wall, so you could see yourself shower. Great!

I uncorked the bottle of showergel and immersed myself in the stuff. It smelled like lavender – I hadn't really paid attention to it when I grabbed it out of the cabinet. I was too eager to have a shower after the events of last night, and within minutes after I stepped under the spray of water coming from the nozzle it felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and thoroughly enjoyed myself, so much even that I hadn't noticed Duke until he opened his mouth. "Hey, um…mind if join you?" He was naked. Naturally, this was a shower room, and people got naked in showers….but this I had not expected and it took a while before I responded. "Eh, ah…yes, why not?"

I was taken aback. I hadn't thought Duke would be this far yet- meaning to be this close to another naked man without flinching. But then again he was a Were and they don't seem to mind being naked in front of others.

He stepped under the waterspray and I immediately noted a change in his demeanor. He had done this before…showering with other men. But I could still sense a tension in him. I was about to ask when "Say, would you mind rubbing my back? It's always such a hard spot to get to."

"Sure, definitely." I started rubbing in the lavender showergel and felt the hardness of the tensed muscles. He was feeling awkward…and at this point my naughty side took over. I had been rubbing his back until it foamed, and made my way down to just above his buttcheeks. His arms were busy rubbing his chest, and I heard him feel pretty good about the shower, just like I had been earlier. His wet hair hung over his back, and I saw how long it still was despite it looking short. It smelled wonderful too, like summerdays….although that was mixed with the lavender smell of the showergel now. "You know,' I roared over the sound of the water, 'I can reach other spots too." And with that my hands went over his butt, and my finger went down to his asshole. I rubbed the spot there, and Duke moaned. "Oh…oh yes…oh please." I licked my lips. I wasn't sure what I was thinking but I wasn't very clear on anything right then…I only knew I wanted to make him moan, make him squeal with pleasure. I only knew I wanted Duke.

His hands were on his own penis now, aiding it to hardness. My finger was still rubbing his hole, and he near as howled when the tip of my finger flipped inside, just for a second. He swung his head back, spraying my face with water from his hair, his right hand beginning to make the familiar up and down movement on his cock. "Don't you dare come…not yet." I whispered into his ear. My tongue was lapping at the space just below his ear, and my finger was moving into him more now. His moans were getting wilder, more exasperated. He had bent over now, supporting himself with his hands against the wall. With my other hand I nudged my own penis to life, though that took very little. I looked at us in the mirror, and smiled. Duke was panting from ecstasy, his eyes closed.

I took my cock and moved it so it was positioned just before Duke's ass. With my hand I guided the head just into his hole. Duke all but screamed. "Oh, you're very tight…" I nudged the head of my cock in and out of his ass. Duke's breathing became very fast. "Oh, good God! Please!" As I moved in and out of him faster and faster, still not using the entire length of my cock, I noticed Duke was crying and truly panting. Hairs were growing and retracting on his hands and arms. I stopped, and returned to using my finger. Duke's breathing grew steady again, but when he opened his eyes, they had changed colour again from emerald green to amber. I stopped completely, and told him to turn around. "You okay?" I asked.

He merely nodded, breathing slowy, but heavily. "That was so…intense." Every word came out as a breath. "If you had kept on going, I might have changed here and now." And without warning, he kissed me. Oh boy. I've had my share of boys and men, but if I would have to grade them in terms of kissing, Duke would top the list. Even Bob wasn't this good. This time it was me that was moaning while we kissed. Our tongues connected well, and Duke was soft but passionate. He cupped my cheeks with both his hands and forced me against the wall. The bottle of showergel had dropped to the floor, and our feet were soaking in foam. Duke's kisses became more forceful, and his body was leaning into me. He suddenly lifted both my legs up and Duke shoved himself under me, the tip of his cock touching my ass. I took in a whole gulp of breath at once, our faces seperating for a moment. Duke's eyes were glowing and had a lusty look. A hungry look. I smiled, and almost laughed. "I recognize that look. Have you ever…?"

Duke didn't need to ask questions – he knew what I meant. He breathed a growly "No.", and was on me, his lips caressing my neck, his tongue licking me, and his cock entering my ass. I gasped. We moved as one, my left hand caressing his hair, his body thrusting itself forward and upward. My right hand was pulling Duke towards me. My back scraped the tiled wall, but I felt no pain. I was in heaven, especially when Duke's lips moved towards my nipples. I could hardly contain myself and squealed. "Oh…OH! Oh yes!"

His final thrust resulted in him howling like a wolf. If we had been in a town like Shreveport, this howl would have woken an entire quarter. I was too out of breath to utter anything, but I had the feeling my eyes were going to pop out.

I let him come inside me, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. Duke was strong and could carry me. I looked at him. "We're gonna need another shower soon, this way." I smiled, so did he. Then I kissed him. He broke off the kiss midway. "Let's do it again…but now you're in charge. I can hold off the change."

I nodded. "Gladly. But lets do it in bed. You're bed." And we kissed while he carried me through the shower, careful not to trip (afterall, we – he had slippery, wet feet) and made his way to his bedroom. Duke's room (the spare bedroom) was smaller than the one upstairs naturally, but it was cosy and roomy all the same. Duke was still in me as he laid me down on the bed, and only then did he slide out of me. He sat at the end of the bed, when I told him with my eyes to come to me and suck my cock. He did so willingly. I grabbed his hair firmly, making clear that I was the one in control this time. He sucked eagerly, and deep. He may not have had any experience in the art of sex, but he sure as hell was good. Very good. I had to stop him before I had the feeling I was going to blow, and that took some pulling of hairs. He was reluctant to leave my lovestick to myself, but I quickly regained his momentum by kissing him full on the mouth, my tongue catching his and savouring the flavours.

I retracted, my eyes were full of fire and my body was willing for action. "Get on all fours, boy." Duke smiled, a luscious smile, a knowing smile. He was fooling himself he knew what was about to come.

He turned over, bending his ass to me as requested, and after rubbing a little more with my fingers, and even opening his hole a little further by entering a few fingers in, I began licking it with my tongue. That drew an exasperated gasp from him and I smiled, stopping for a moment to bite into his butt. Duke giggled. I was treating him well it seemed.

I slapped his butt, then proceeded with my cock. Again, I nudged in the head first, starting slow, telling Duke to breathe in with every entry, and out after. By giving him this instruction, he was able to hold off the change while I upped the speed, until I stopped, giving him a moment to prepare. "get ready Duke…here I come." I thrust in my cock slowly, making Duke moan. He hadn't expected this feeling, that's for sure. It hurts, getting penetrated for the first time, and you'll never forget it either. I told him to keep breathing as I again sped up, little by little.

As I finally came into him, he was crying again. Not of the pain of keeping the change at bay this time, but of sheer pleasure. He looked totally mellowed out as I slid out of him and let him cuddle up to me. I was too…we were both breathing deeply but I wasn't as exhausted as I would be when I made love to Bob…I wondered then if I could love both men at the same time? And how Bob would react?

Duke looked at me, his eyes, back to their emerald green colour, big and innocent looking. "You're thinking of Bob."

I looked back at him. "Yes, how could you tell?"

"Your eyes glow when you think of him. I saw it when you're with him last night. They glow a silverblue…but they're normally skyblue." Then realization set in with Duke. "Oh no, what will he say? Will he be alright? Perhaps he'll throw me out!" I noticed panic was trying to take over, but Duke's limbs weren't responding. He had no more energy to spare.

"Relax Duke, I'm here. I won't let him touch you unless you want him to." I gave him a conspiratory wink before I kissed him again. We held onto eachother for a bit longer before we finally managed to get our butts of the bed. We took another shower together, just to freshen ourselves up (no, we did not feel inclined to have sex yet again!) and try and get most of the scents off eachother. It wasn't a big thing for us, but I wasn't sure on how Bob would react when he got home and didn't want to create too much drama.

We didn't have any clothes, so I went upstairs and plundered Bob's wardrobe. I found a shirt which I had to tie a knot in because it was too big, but no pants for me. So I trudged off and picked up my own pants and put them on again. Duke, on the other hand, almost had Bob's size – not because he was as tall, but because he was a Were and had big muscles. My shirt was white and buttoned, Duke sported a denim blue t-shirt which looked really good on him. I also found him some jeans (which were slightly too long) and some sneakers that seemed to fit perfectly.

We started clearing up the place a bit, Duke busy making his bed up, I busy making mine and Bob's, until we sat down at the kitchen table to discuss our further plans.

"So, 'Duke said, 'what shall we do now? We can't leave the house, as we don't have a car. And we pretty much cleaned up everything we've used."

"Well, I think I'll call aunt Jackie. I told her I would be gone but she hasn't heard from me since and she might be worried. Perhaps you could start making lunch?"

Duke nodded. "Aunt Jackie? Is that the woman you were staying with? Is she related to you?"

"No, she isn't related to me, but she was a very close friend of my mother, but after my parents shunning me from them she kept in touch. She isn't friends with them anymore either, and I've always looked at her as being my surrogate mother. I feel a bit guilty not letting her know where I am right now. So if you get cracking on that lunch, I'm gonna give her a call right now."

We stood up and luckily for us both the phone hung right beside the kitchen, on the wall. I say luckily, because after our passionate moments earlier I found it very hard to keep my eyes off Duke. So from where I stood I could watch him being busy in the kitchen. I fished my cellphone out of my jeans pocket and scrolled to find the number. I could have used my own phone to call her but it was low on battery and I wanted to keep it active in case of an emergency, like a blackout or something.

I found the number and used the wallphone to dial it. I let it ring three times (standard) and watched as Duke bent in his tight jeans. Yumm. I got no response after 5 rings and then the voicemail kicked in. I left a message saying I was staying at a friend's place and asked her to, after getting the message, phone me back on the same number. She could use dialback function to retreive it. Sometimes aunt Jackie wasn't too keen on all the new modern technology.

I hung up feeling uncomfortable, and I stood there staring at the phone, willing it to ring. I was imagining she was in the shower, or just coming in from shopping. Duke was just finished making lunch, simple sandwiches with dried meat and lettuce and tomatoes and all of it very green and healthy. He saw my worried expression. "Anything the matter? Did you get a hold of her?"

"No,' I said, ' and I'm kinda worried about that. She had left a note yesterday, that she was going to be out to some fashion convention or something with friends and that she wouldn't be back early. As I had made plans to go out myself, I didn't see this as being a problem…and I'm sure she's just out shopping or out with friends or something simple like that. But I just can't shake this feeling of anxiety. That there's something wrong."

"I'm sorry for you. I know how it feels, not being able to do anything when you worry about someone."

I merely nodded, and we ate our sandwiches in silence. When we were finished I looked at the clock and saw that it was already near 6 in the evening. Bob was going to be home soon. Duke and I were thrilled to find Bob had an automatic dishwasher and put our plates and mugs in it. We dropped down into the couch, me on Duke's lap and watched some tv. The news was the first thing that popped up:

"Reports came in of a missing person in Shreveport tonight." I thought that wasn't too surprising – with all the supes in town, and one vampire bar, people were bound to disappear, not to be seen ever again. I yawned and hoped Duke would change the channel, but then the woman presenter talked on. "An older woman was reported missing today by the police. The woman is known as Jacklyn Francis, aged 68, and has been a resident of Shreveport for over 50 years." I jumped, and even Duke looked worried. While the news shifted from the presenter to the location of Jackie's house, I was pacing the floor. The police woman that came in front of the camera asked the public to report in if they knew anything. And that was the end of it. Duke shut off the tv and turned to me. "Are you okay? This must come as a shock!" He stood up and came over to hug me. I cried. Jackie was everything to me, and had been much more over the years. All I could say was "No. No no no not Jackie, no! No no no." and so on.

At that moment, we heard the door open and Bob came in. My horror only grew as I turned around and watched his face. It seemed to drop from exhausted to worried to angry. He dropped the bag he was carrying and flung his leather jacket aside. He glared at Duke as he strode up to us and maneuvered his arms around me. He gave Duke one final look before looking down at me. "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Is it something he did? And why were you in his arms?"

It was at that moment I realized Bob had a car. I had felt so sorry for myself all this time that it hadn't sunk in yet, I could kick myself! "Bob! You are just in time! You have to take me into town – something happened to aunt Jackie! She's missing!"

Bob was still not getting it. "Hang on, now, what's going on?"

"There's no time! The scents might still be fresh, we need to go there NOW!"

And with that, the three of us were out of the house and jumping into Bob's car. Bob asked me why Duke had to come along but quickly assessed the situation and came to the same conclusion as me that three noses were better than one. I knew I had to address the 'other matter' too, but this was not the time. It would have to come after we found out what happened to my aunt Jackie.

Unfortunately for me, Bob didn't think so. "Tell me something, Pete. When I hugged you just then, why did you smell of sex?" The question came like a punch in the stomach. "Bob, please, I really can't talk about it now. I've got too many things on my mind."

"No, we'll talk about it now. My car, my rules." Bob pulled over and parked the truck at the side of the road. He turned to look at me. "I'm trying hard not to get mad at you, Pete. I've had a rough day and I'm pretty exhausted and before you haul my ass over to Shreveport I want to get my things in order. Fess up."

I closed my eyes to hold back the tears that were going to fall. I sniffed. "Yes, it's true. I had sex. With Duke. This morning." I breathed out, heavily. "It wasn't planned or anything. I was taking a shower, and Duke joined me. We were huddled close together and I was giving him a massage and, well, then one thing led to another." I didn't dare open my eyes and look at him. I wouldn't be able to withstand his eyes. Bob asked: "Do you love me, Pete?"

I opened my eyes then. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I finally turned to Bob. "Yes. Yes, I do. With all my heart."

"You sure as hell have a weird way of showing it." Bob said, in a peculiar, cold voice. Duke hadn't said a word up to that point, but here he intervened. "He speaks the truth, Bob."

Bob turned to him, and he seemed far less able to control his emotions toward Duke. "I don't want to hear a word from you, puppy, unless I ask for it."

Duke wasn't going to let him have that victory, just yet. "It's true though. Don't you see how Pete's eyes glow when he sees you, when he talks to you? I've noticed it. It means he truly loves you."

This threw Bob off, I could tell. He turned his eyes to me and I looked back at him, determined to show my affection for Bob. I saw the realization of Duke's spoken truth dawn on Bob's face. Then he turned to Duke. "You and me, puppy, we need to have a word once this whole thing has blown over."

And that was it. He started the car again and off we were, back on the road into Shreveport. I wasn't entirely sure I had been forgiven for my one night with Duke (which, God forgive me, I wanted to have lots more times), but I knew that the tension between us three had become less volatile. Bob wasn't going to explode anytime soon, but I knew I had to be careful and not step on his toes the coming hours. Maybe even days. I wiped my tears away and prepared myself for the unexpected.

When we came to Jackie's apartment building, I saw there was a police car outside. The door wasn't blocked off by police tape, but was open and light streamed onto the street. Bob parked the car in the street and we walked up to the apartment. We let our noses work overtime here, but Shreveport air is filled with smells, and it was hard to pinpoint anything. "Lots of smells here, Pete." Bob said. "I pick up a faint scent of Were too, but I can't be sure whether that ain't mine." I nodded. " I smell it too. Well, I smell a lot of things. Perhaps it's better if I go up alone first?"

"No way,' Duke said. 'We're a pack now. We're going in together."

We walked up the small flight of stairs that led up to Jackie's apartment. I couldn't see anyone inside, even though the door was open, so I placed a careful knock on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A young latino woman stuck her head out of the hallway and came around to greet us. She was wearing a gray suit, and black heeled shoes. She extended her hand to shake mine. She was not entirely latino…I could sense there was some Creole blood in her too, just like Bob's. She had that lovely mocha coloured skin that most Latino's have, and sparkling brown eyes. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Rosa Serales, detective on site. What can I do for you?" Her voice was soft and melodic, and somehow I instantly liked her. "Eh, ah, my name's Peter. Peter Lenton. I was Jackie's temporary houseguest."

Her face brightened even more. "Oh! So you're the male that was sleeping here – we found all those clothes and just couldn't figure it out!" She turned away and yelled at someone who we couldn't see. "Kevin! We found our missing man!"

From the hallway emerged a skinny looking young man, dressed in full police wear. He came up to us and nodded sternly. Then Rosa invited us in. Kevin protested, but Rosa dismissed him with one Sharp look. He drooped off without a further word. Rosa was clearly the superior here, though she didn't act like it.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you a few questions considering your relationship to Miss Francis." I nodded and we took a seat in the loungy couch where Bob and I had had our fun in just the day before. Bob and Duke discretely positioned themselves so they could watch the hallway (where Kevin was) and the front door. I knew they were also trying to pick up any scents that wafted around while they did so. Detective Serales had pulled out a notepad and pencil and was scribbling away when she asked: "Now, Mr. Lenton, kindly please state your name and occupation?"

"Well, my name's Peter David Lenton, I'm 32 years old and I work as a processing clerk at Dambrey's Photography."

"How long have you been working there? Can anyone confirm that?"

"Well, I've been working there for the last two years, and my boss, that would be Mr. Dambrey himself, can confirm that. He won't be very pleased though, I've not always been the most efficiënt. But it pays the bills."

"Thanks, I'll be discrete. Could you tell me what your relation was to Mrs. Francis?"

"Yes, ehm, I was her surrogate son more or less. We aren't real relatives but she's been taking care of me for a long time, on and off. My parents cut me off and Jackie took me in. She had no children of her own and she has always been very kind to me. I was so shocked to hear she's missing." I could feel tears starting to well up again. I fought to keep them back. It's no good falling apart in front of the police.

"Do you know any reason why she would be missing? And you're her houseguest, how come you weren't here?"

"Jackie doesn't have any enemies, and I've tried to think of a reason why she wouldn't be home. Those are many, and I take it you've already gone round her friends for the same reason? If not I'll try and give you a list, or at least a few names.

As for my not being here, I had been out last night with the big guy there, Bob. I ended up staying with him." I hoped that would give her enough information about me and my relation to Bob. Alas, she looked up the big Were and cocked her eyebrow. "Could you tell me what your relation is to Bob? I'll also need his specific information but I can get that from him no doubt."

I nodded. "Yes, he'll be here to share. Let's just say that Bob and I are close friends." Rosa eyed me suspiciously, sighed, and then thought about what else she could ask. When she couldn't think of any, I had one question of my own. "Detective Serales, is it okay if I grab some things from the room in the hall? I haven't got that many clothes with me and as I'm staying with Bob I'd like to get a few things of my own. "

"Hmm…it would interfere with our investigation as we're still looking for evidence, but I suppose gathering up some clothes won't hurt anyone." She nodded at me, shook my hand and proceeded to where Bob was standing, looking all concentrated. I simply knew he didn't want to be questioned, but I couldn't do anything about that. I asked Duke to follow me down the hall, as I could use an extra pair of hands. I told the stern looking Kevin that the detective allowed me to grab a couple of clothes from my room, and he nodded.

As we entered my room, Duke said: "They don't seem to be taking this too serious, do they?"

It was as if he just read my mind. "No shit. The detective seems nice but way too easy on this. And the other guy is so green he probably can't tie his own shoelaces, let alone find evidence regarding the disappearance of an old woman." I ducked up a duffelbag from under my bed (that's where I stash them all the time, no matter how many times aunt Jackie told me not to) and opened my wardrobe. I silently told Duke to stand guard at the door and keep an eye on Bob and Rosa Serales. Something about the detective's eagerness when she had looked up Bob was bugging me. I tossed in some jeans and a couple of t-shirts (in various colours: orange, teal, red and white) and one or two buttoned shirts. I also tucked in a flannel woodcutters shirt I once inherited from my grandpa, just in case it got real cold. I also picked out the only jacket I had: an old, faded green denim jacket with leather patches. That ofcourse didn't fit in the bag, so I threw it over it when Duke suddenly beckoned me over. And sure enough, my eyes were not deceiving me: Bob was kissing Ms. Serales.

I would have been capable of storming into the living room area if Duke didn't hold me back. He whispered: "Look at them. Look at him. His eyes glow…you know what that means." I just stood there, my eyes watering up. Duke wiped them off with his thumb, and held my face in his hands. Duke's eyes were looking all soft and his gaze felt like cottoncandy. "Hey. Don't get worked up about it. It's probably just payback for what you did to him. But if so, so what? You still have me." Duke's eyes glowed once and then he kissed me. I kissed back, but broke it off after a minute. "I…I can't. Not right now. Too much hurt inside. We should get going."

And with that I broke from Duke's embrace, grabbed my bag and stomped into the living room slash kitchen. I walked past Bob and waited by the door. Duke had followed me halfway, when Bob finally said: "Hey, we done already?" I couldn't bring myself to turn around. Duke responded for me. "I guess we are. Once you've finished your business with the detective, we'll see you at the car."

The fresh night air bit into my teary eyes. Duke came up to me quickly and held on to me, supporting me and taking over the bag from my hands. The sounds of nightly Shreveport surrounded us, and I cried, holding on to Duke for sheer life. My heart felt trampled, my soul shattered. I couldn't handle losing Bob after the news about Jackie. Duke ushered soft words of comfort in my ear, words that I did not register. My world seemed empty and void right now, if not for Duke.

When we got the car, my tears had dried. My eyes were probably red but I wasn't going to hide them from anyone anymore. Bob finally turned up, panting from a short run. He seemed oblivious about the whole thing. "You guys OK? You were off in a jip!"

"You seemed awfully cosy with that detective. I didn't want to disturb your fun." I knew I was sounding cold. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Well, she was very nice. We connect somehow. Oh, and I've invited her to have dinner with us tomorrow night, at my place."

That felt like a slap in the face. "How…could…you? After all I've said, after all we've been through…how can you just throw us away like that?"

Bob looked at me bewildered. "What do you mean? I'm not throwing anything away. Not that there was much to begin with."

Ouch. So it was payback. Just leave it to me to ruin a perfect life. Bob started the car and we drove off. Not a word was uttered during that long, painful drive back to his place.

When we got to his place I stormed in and went upstairs. I didn't feel like talking, and I couldn't stand being in the same room as Bob right now. I dropped the bag somewhere and sat down on the bed, then lay on my side and cried.

After a while, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My mind was too numb from the emotional hurt to actually be able to form a coherent thought as to who it could be. Whoever it was knocked on the door. "May I come in?" It was Bob.

My voice was hoarse and dry. "Yeah, sure."

He opened the door and took a step and just stood there for a moment, taken aback at how I looked I guess. Then, as if remembering why he came here, he closed the door behind him and walked over to me. He was barefoot and his feet made hardly a sound on the wooden floorboards. He crouched down before me. He laid one hand upon my cheek, touching it softly. "I…I want to apologize. I know you love me, I do. And I love you too. I think. Dammit, it's hard to explain."

Through all the pain, and all the heartache, I managed a smile. "I know. I feel the same way. What I did wasn't right, and I hardly had any right to accuse you of anything. Will we…will we be able to get through this? Together I mean?"

Bob's eyes looked a bit sore also. There was anger in them, as well as sadness. He kissed me, softly, on the lips, while cupping my cheeks. When he drew back, he said: "We will. And I've been an ass. I'll call off that dinner with Rosa tomorrow…but I do want to see her again. Do you understand that?"

I nodded, my eyes closed. I had enjoyed that kiss, it was nice and soft, and gentle. I opened my eyes. "I understand that, for you, it is different than it is for me. I know what I like, and sometimes I am far too easy on myself. But you, you've been through so much. And it's isn't fair of me to give you any more hurt than you've already had."

"May I lie with you?" I nodded, and added. "Yes, please. I like your warmth. It comforts me." He smiled, and it was such a heartfelt and sweet smile, tinged with a hint of sadness that I almost cried again. I turned over to his side, as he came around the bed. As he turned on his side to look at me, he said: "We need to talk this over…the thing with Duke."

"Yes,' I said, 'we do." Bob waited for me to begin. He had learned from the mistakes we both made, and waited for me to begin. "I like Duke. He's kind, and young. He has a lot of energy, and knows how to channel it. But he also knows when to keep back, and to stay silent. He has a kind heart and he's an amazing kisser." My eyes glowed at the memory. Bob smiled…and I saw a little hint of naughty coming into his face. "I'll have to find that out for myself, soon I guess."

I was surprised and couldn't hide it. "So, you're gonna go through with that? I'd figured you were either teasing him or testing him, seeing how much it would take until he would break. But you're serious?"

"As serious as I can be. I love you Peter, no doubt about it. And if it takes going to bed with another Were, even a mere puppy, to make you happy I'd do it. Cross my heart." Now it was my turn to kiss Bob. "I couldn't ask for more…and I didn't even ask. What Duke said, about us being a pack….do you think that might work?"

He seemed to think on that. "Not sure, but we might as well give it a shot. I mean, we've been living together for the past few days now, and we haven't killed each other off so I guess we'll be fine."

I licked my lips. "Hmm…then you can be our packmaster." One of my hands was trickling down Bob's face, playing with the light curls in his hair. His hand was in mine also, and we lay there, looking at eachother silently. Our eyes were reflecting eachother's desire. Then, suddenly, Bob grabbed me with his free arm and turned me on top of him, with him lying on his back. Our lips pressed together in a passionate kiss until I drew back to catch some air. "Hmm…I don't know how I could live without you now." Bob said. I didn't say anything, but took off my shirt (which was actually Bob's) and bent over to kiss him on his cheek, and then his neck. I helped Bob out his own poloshirt (a white one with green trim by the arms and neckline) and proceeded with kissing him, lingering on his nipples and letting my nose dwell in his curly black chesthair. We stopped as there came a knock on the door. We both blinked for a moment, realizing it could only be Duke, and Bob told him to come in.

Duke himself seemed taken aback with seeing us together in a lover's embrace, but quickly regained himself. "Ah, eh…I figured I'd check on you guys seeing it took so long." He smiled a toothy, embarrased kind of smile. "Ah, eh…I probably should leave I guess?"

He left the question hanging in the air. I looked at Bob and cocked my eyebrow. Bob smiled. "Duke, why, eh…why don't you join us?" Duke's reaction was one in a million. I seriously laughed as realization set in and he was out of his shirt in no time, jumping on the bed beside us. I moved off Bob, and he slid into the middle of the bed, letting both Duke and me room to explore his chest, his nipples…everything. Bob got his share of Duke's amazing kissing skills and seriously enjoyed himself, and I set to work on Bob's pants. As usual for most Weres, Bob went commando, and I didn't remove the pants completely but let my tongue play with the bush and the base of his cock. It was clearly one of Bob's sensitive spots, as he arched his back, for moment coming loose of Duke's lips to draw in breath with a sensuous 'Ooh!'.

I drew back smiling, and returned to sucking on his nipple a bit more, but one of my hands was playing with Bob's cock still in his pants. Duke was letting Bob help him with his pants, which slipped off without much further ado. I whispered to Bob: "He likes it when you finger his ass." before I set to work on his nipple again and was pleased to see Bob's hand eagerly reaching for Duke's behind. Somehow, it just didn't work, and then Duke had a brilliant idea. He turned over so his ass was at Bob's face, and I moved downwards to slip off Bob's pants and really get my hands on his best asset. As I slipped my tongue across Bob's cockhead, he moaned but quickly caught on to what Duke wanted. It wasn't something Bob was used to, so it took a few moment til he got the hang of it, but when Duke squirmed of pleasure I knew Bob's tongue was doing it right.

While my mouth was busy I took off my own pants and managed to work my legs over to Duke's mouth, until one of his hands found my cock and he guided it to his own mouth. We were locked in a three way variation of a lover's embrace now. Duke was sucking my cock, I was sucking Bob's and Bob himself was licking Duke's ass while moving his hands on Duke's cock. I don't know who of us came first, but all three of us weren't able to do anything after that, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter Five**

I was the first to wake up the next morning. A beam of light shone through the window. I checked the clock: eight am. Early enough to stay in bed, late enough to rise. I looked to my right, seeing Duke's face nuzzled on top of Bob's exposed chest. Both his arms were wrapped around each of us, lying to either side of him. Bob's face was turned away from me, resting on Duke's shoulder. I smiled. This was how I would love to wake up every morning. With or without Duke…maybe. I just wanted to be around Bob.

I slipped out of Bob's arm silently and got up. I was naked, but not cold. I wandered towards the window, enjoying the feeling of the sun's warmth on my face. I squinted a bit against the light, but I could see the wooded expanse outside stretching as far as the horizon. I wondered how Bob got this place? He wasn't extremely rich, and the isolated position gave the house a certain status. I was lost in thought until I got surprised by a warm body at my back, and a warm hand upon my belly. Duke lowered his head into the curve between my head and my shoulder, and kissed me softly with his delicious lips. "Hmmm. Hello stranger. You're up early." He whispered. I smiled, reaching up with my hand to clasp it on his auburn hair. He bit into the flesh, extracting a soft moan from my lips. "I could say the same thing about you." I whispered in return. We both did not want to wake the sleeping beauty that was Bob.

Duke emitted a silent growl. I could feel his erection pressing against my butt, while his lips were still playing around with my neck and earlobe. "Ungh…let me enter. Let me in." I giggled softly. "Can't get enough, can you? Earn it, baby." I turned around in his hold so I faced him. We kissed, moaning gently. Within a minute or two I was up in Duke's arms, his cock pressing against my ass. I bit him in the neck, letting him know I was ready, and closed my eyes as he pushed his way in. We moved as one, slowly cascading back and forth and up and down. I leaned back, my head in the windowpane, my arms supporting me against the wall. Duke began moving faster, picking up speed as our intensity grew. Just before I thought I would lose it, I felt Duke pull back. As I opened my eyes I saw Bob, standing behind Duke, holding him with his big arms, his olive-coloured skin striking against Duke's dark pink complexion. I could hear him whisper "No" over and over into Duke's ears, as he pulled the young Were out and away from me. "No, puppy…come with me. I will teach you how us Weres do it."

I could see Duke was panting from excitement and action. I was breathing heavily while I watched Bob lay Duke down on the bed, feet towards the pillows. Bob bent over him, and his big body almost blocked Duke out of my sight. Bob started landing teenie weenie kisses all over the young Were. He kissed Duke long on the lips, and, drawing back, licked his lips, savouring the taste I'm sure. Then he bent into the curve of Duke's neck, touching it briefly. Then he moved on down very, _very_ slowly, lingering on Duke's nipples to extract a gentle moan from the young Were's lips. Somehow I felt Duke couldn't hold in much longer, and the sexual and sensual energy was palpable in the room. Even the sunlight looked rather diffuse and almost beshadowed. Something supernatural was happening right here in the room. Something beyond regular sex. Something even beyond making love.

Bob had moved down on the bed, his lips now tending to the inside of Duke's thighs. Oh, sweet Lord, this was turning me on more than anything. When I made a slight noise, Bob looked at me sternly with eyes that were no longer human. They had a strange ochre colour, much like burning, liquid gold. My lips sealed quickly. The tension within me settled a bit, 'cause Bob had seriously managed to scare me for a moment.

Duke felt it too. His back arched and settled back again. His head twisted from side to side, light moans escaping from his mouth. Bob's tongue was now flicking past Duke's balls and moving along the erect cock. The young Were was moaning loudly by now, and I noticed something I had seen before, the first time Duke and I had had sex: the young Were was close to changing. I clasped a hand in front of my mouth to prevent me from gasping. I swallowed hard. It almost became difficult to breathe, but Bob seemed not to feel any of these effects. Then, all of a sudden, Bob sat up, towering over the writhing Duke. "Now, young one, you will feel the power of the pack's magic." Bob wás enduring some of the effects, I noticed now. Hairs on his arms and face had grown a bit, and Bob's nails were slightly longer. I couldn't be sure, but I thought some of his teeth had turned into fangs. And, after he said those ominous words, the big Were spread Duke's legs, exposing his hole. Bob's cock was big, straight and strong and edging towards Duke's ass. Bob looked, and grinned. It seemed very toothy. "Oh, you are very tight, young one. This will certainly hurt."

I had tears flowing down my cheeks by now, the energy was so massive and overpowering. I could not do anything but close my eyes as Bob entered Duke, and the young were howled with pain. A pain I could feel too, though mine was a far cry from Duke's right now. Even Bob growled, entering Duke for a second time, moving very slowly, ensuring the sensitive spots were fully triggered each and every time. I had sagged on the floor by the window by this time, and Bob was now picking up speed adn thrust himself into Duke with vigor, eyes glowing red. Duke's eyes were closed tight, and he writhed underneath Bob, scraping against the bedside. He was half-turned, his upper body fully covered by a thick coat of fur, his mouth full of fangs, his hands curved into claws. As they grew closer to a climax, the power of the ritualistic sex was almost too much for me to bear. I panted heavily and found it even hard to breathe. Both Weres were now half-turned, not just Duke. Bob's coat was full and deep black. His eyes were a glowing red, his hands almost wolf-paws, pushing into the sheets on the bed. Then, they both came, howling like true wolves would. It was a cry that in my mind would awaken all of Shreveport, and I was almost certain I would hear a responding howl in the distance. I sighed, seeing how both Weres were already turning back to their human state. Duke's cock had squirted all over Bob's abdomen, I could see it glisten in the black fur. I licked my lips as Bob noticed too, and scooped up a finger through it and brought it to his mouth. He moaned with delight.

As he pulled out of the young Were, he beckoned me over. The tension was gone, the energy was disappating from the room. Duke was having a hard time settling down I noticed as I walked towards the bed. He was shaking all over his body and his eyes were big. There was a look of intense fear in it, and quite surely utter shock. Bob caught my arm as I stood there watching, and said: "Take him downstairs. Make sure he'll be okay. He probably won't want to be around me for the next couple of hours." Bob's voice was hoarse, and dry, the tone of it serious. His grip was firm, making me realize that this indeed had been an important moment in both their lives. I nodded, showing him I understood, and walked over to the door to grab a bathrobe. I held on to Duke as he stood up, still shaking. I supported him with an arm and looked over my shoulder one last time to see Bob sagging back onto bed, exhausted.


End file.
